


Mistletoe Hijinks

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider W (Double), Kamen Rider Wizard, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I accepted a bunch of prompts for ships under the mistletoe, and I decided to put them all in one place. Lengths vary as well as ratings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melonana

Christmas was never a big deal for him. He’d long since out grown the idea of Santa, and his family hadn’t been able to afford christmas presents. Yet, he felt compelled to visit his fuckbuddy/boyfriend/whateverthehelltheywere today with a present. It was more a long the lines that Peco and Zack had bugged him into giving his ‘boyfriend’ something. HOW DID THEY KNOW?

That was how he was here, staring at Takatora, who looked absolutely miserable in an ugly Christmas sweater, and reindeer antlers with some plant hanging off them.

With suprise, Takatora looked up. “How did you get into my office!?!” Takatora snapped not even caring who it was. This was the one day he wanted to spend with his family, and no one in his family ever treated it like a family get together. Even worse, Ryouma treated today ridicuously. He gave everyone the ugliest Christmas sweaters, and if you didn’t wear them, he’d make a whining noise until you did. The dumb reindeer antlers, but this year was worse. Much worse.

Ryouma knew he was seeing someone. Takatora refused to tell. So Ryouma hung Mistletoe for the reindeer antlers. Takatora would avoid anyone he wasn’t dating, and obviously allow his boyfriend to kiss him Damn that man.

”..Oh. It’s you..what are you doing here?” Leaning back, Takatora tried to focus on the desk. Ryouma had to be near by, and he’d never leave him alone, worse than now, if he found out about Kaito.

"…Merry Christmas asshole." Kaito threw the box at him, to which Takatora looked up at in suprise. The box smacked him square in the face.

"…I didn’t get you anything…I wasn’t aware we were—" Takatora started but Kaito cut him off.

"The boys demanded I give you something..it’s just food…Not a big deal. You don’t need to get me something. I don’t need Christmas presents." Quickly, Kaito spoke trying to stop any sort of demand for Takatora to buy him something.

"Honestly, what you’re wearing is hilarious enough to be it’s own present…" Leaning forward, Kaito tapped the plant with one hand, while resting his balance on his other hand on the desk. "What is that anyway?"

"…You don’t know what Mistletoe is?" Dammit. Kaito was too close. Ryouma would make that whining dog noise for weeks if he didn’t follow the rules.

"My family doesn’t make a big deal about Christmas….what is it?" It was just some dumb plant. Though mistletoe did seem vaguely familiar. Takatora looked far too nervous about that plant.

"…You have to kiss anyone who’s under it with you." 

"…Have you been kissing people all day?" Narrowing his eyes, it wasn’t like he was jealous! Why would he be jealous? Oh no. They weren’t even datin—

Oh fuck Ryouma. He didn’t care. Smashing his lips against Kaito just to stop him for a tired, Takatora kissed him deeply before pulling away.

"I’ve been avoiding people so I didn’t kiss anyone but you. Someone has been trying to figure out who I’m …seeing. And thanks to you, now they know."

"…I like mistletoe" Kaito decided, leaning forward to kiss him, enjoying the taste of the peppermint hot chocolate on his lips.


	2. NutBros

This was the best way to admit his feelings, Hase decided hanging up mistletoe at ever entrance in this place. At one point, Jonouchi would end up under the mistletoe, and Hase would smoothly run under. He’d planned this perfectly.

'Oh no. We're under the mistletoe. You know what that means.' He'd say with the biggest smuggest look on his face 'Oh but Hase. There's no need. I know your big handsome self would never like me enough to kiss me.' Jonouchi would reply looking all disappointed, because the other definitely was madly in love with him. Who wouldn't be? Hase could get whoever he wanted. 'Oh Jonouchi…that's the thing.' He would say leaning in as he spoke in a husky tone. 'I've always liked you.' He kiss him with his amazing kissing skills. 'Merry Christmas…'

"Boss what are you doing?" A member of Raid Wild stared at him, a few inches from the big kissy lips Hase was making while daydreaming. Oh shit. Shit. HE WAS CAUGHT. Not only that, but he was under the mistletoe with someone else. He hadn’t planned that far in advance.

"Oh shit, who put up mistletoe? There’s only dudes here…no cute girls to kiss." The guy looked at Hase, frowning. "Does that mean I have to kiss you?" NO. HE WAS ONLY GOING TO KISS JONOUCHI.

"NO!" Hase shoved him as far away as possible. That was exactly how he’d deal with this. He’d just beat up anyone who was under the mistletoe with him, besides Jonouchi. Man, he was so smart. 

The horror hit him. What if Jonouchi was under the mistletoe with someone else? SOMEONE WOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HIM? Someone else kissing him before he had a chance to tell him how he felt? SOMEONE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF JONOUCHI? NOT ON HIS WATCH.

"HEY. DO YOU KNOW WHERE JONOUCHI IS?" His voice became much louder than he was aware it was. He had to do this as soon as possible. No one would ruin his genius plans.

"…I think he’s a couple rooms over with with one of the girls from his team. Oh shit, there are girls here..man if only Jonouchi didn’t have them all for him..self…..Boss?!" 

But Hase was already gone. He ran as fast as his legs would take him. Only to meet to the horrible scene in front of him. Jonouchi was underneath the mistletoe with one of the girls from his team.

"Oh…Mistletoe..how quaint…would you like a kiss?" Jonouchi smirked stroking the girls cheek, who blushed and tried to protest.

"JONOUCHI!" Hase screamed nearly tripping over his own feet. "WAIT!" Ever second felt like a lifetime, as Jonouchi leaned in to kiss the girl.

"….Is something wrong Hase~?" Jonouchi raised an eyebrow. The other was a lot louder than normal today. A lot more spirited too. Perhaps it was the Christmas spirit.

"…Don’t kiss her." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. The girl in question read the atmosphere better than Jonouchi could apparently and stepped out of the way.

"…But the mistletoe..ah wait~!" He reached for her, but she shook her head with a smile and ran out. "Ah…now I’m under here with you…what a pickle."

"……" How did words work. Where went all his confidence? He opened his mouth to try to let his normal smooth talking self out. "I don’t like dudes….." Every word felt nearly impossible to say.

"Yeah…I know. Sorry about that…" Jonouchi smiled, a bit strained.

"No..Ugh….I…you…me..I…you…like..I..me.." With every word, he got redder and redder. The words started to sound more and more like gibberish. "oh fuck it." Hase grabbed his face with his hands, sloppily placing his lips against his. There was not an ounce of skill in the kiss.

With a surprised look, Jonouchi placed his hands over his, fingers interlacing Ryouji’s bigger ones. The idiot didn’t know how to kiss, but luckily for him, Jonouchi definitely did. With a bit of skill, he stole the kiss from him, gently showing the other the way.

He pulled back, placing a finger on his lips. “….I like you too, Hase. Merry Christmas…”

A dumb embarrassed smile came upon Hase’s face, as he looked to the side. So the plan hadn’t gone the way he’d hoped.

"…Nut boyfriends?" Hase asked. "How about it Gridon?"

"Sure thing..Kurokage~" With a laugh, Jonouchi leaned in, his lips gently gliding against Hase’s.

It was a very Merry Christmas indeed.


	3. King Crab

Ah Christmas! Christmas! it was, almost, Kijima’s favorite time in the year. Almost because, what family did he really have to spend Christmas with. No one in his house actaully cared. Ah! KIJIMA NO. 

This Christmas was different. One, he wasn’t at home. Two, he had a reason for mistletoe to be important. Three, King. That’s what it was his favorite time of the year, next to Valentines Day.

"Ah what an in-tinseling holiday." It was also a time to whip out the Christmas theme puns. The treasure chest that really only worked this time of year.

"If you keep doing that while we set up the tree, I swear I will change my mind." Yamada could only handle so much puns from his dumb boyfriend. Today, it was as if his puns were unusual punny.

"Oh, not happy you’re not the star of the show" Kijima replied quickly, handing him the star to the tree.

"Kijima, I swear to god." He squinted at him, grabbing the star from him and placing it on the tree.

"No need to be such a grinch~!" Laughing, he handed a few ornaments to Yamada. He’d turn off the puns for awhile. Kijima knew when Yamada was at his limit. Besides, he needed to save some quality puns for later.

"It’s hard not to be a grinch, when you’re about as annoying as who sometimes. Be more polite to your king…" Yamada grumped turning away.

Rolling his eyes, Kijima dug his hand in the box for another ornament. However, something much better came into his hands.

"Oh~? Well my King~~! I have quite the present for you~. Turn around~" Kijima lifted the find above his head as he made kissy lips.

"….heh…" Yamada grinned. "Mistletoe, huh? I wasn’t aware I had that." He leaned down, catching Kijima’s lips with his own.

"Merry Christmas, my king.." Kijima spoke after kiss, only to connect their lips again.

"Only merry because you’re here my queen…" Yamada spoke tenderly. Puns aside, he didn’t want the other to feel as if it made him love him less.

Perhaps this would be a good Christmas.


	4. TeriAki

Mistletoe was a genius plan! Yes, Akiko was a genius. Mistletoe was a sacred Christmas tradition, and there was no way Terui could say no. After all that they’d been through, her husband was still very overly formal with her. He refused to use her name and kisses were always so stiff and nervous. However, if she stuck mistletoe all over the house, he’d have to kiss her so many times that he’d be unable to ignore her.

"….What are you doing?" Terui looked on at horror at the sight before him. There were so many mistletoe. It was like a minefield.

"Oi! Akiko! What is the me—" Shoutarou looked at Philip who was standing next to him. "……." Philip blinked and looked at Shoutarou and then at Akiko. 

"Why does everyone looked so suprised? Is there something about this plant that I don’t know?" Philip was still new to the Christmas traditions. He’d just learned about presents and santa, who apparently wasn’t real. What a shame.

"It’s called mistletoe." Akiko grinned. Oh she had a better plan, she thought as she creeped up to Terui. Quickly before he could resist, she lifted it above his head. "If you’re caught under the mistletoe, you have to kiss them."

"……" With the biggest eyes he could managed, he looked at Philip and Shoutarou’s expectant gaze. "……" He turned bright red before leaning down to peck Akiko’s lips.

However, before Terui could pull away, Akiko grabbed the side of his face, and smooched the ever living hell out of him. 

Terui pulled back sputtering. “A-AKIKO..Philip is…”

Akiko put a finger to his lips. “Shhhhhhhh.let him watch”


	5. HinaEiji

It wasn’t either of their ideas. It was Chiyoko’s idea. That was the big tip off that this was a bad plan. There was mistletoe at everything and anything that could have been walked under.

When Ankh was told about human customs involving mistletoe, he screeched and proceeded to perch outside claiming that human mating rituals were not something we wanted to do.

That was how Hina and Eiji had somehow, even though they both tried their best not to, had ended up under mistletoe.

"…Uh…" Eiji smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head. Did he really feel comfortable doing this with the Shingo’s sister after everything that had happened…

With a smile, Hina leaned up and pecked his lips. “Don’t worry about my brother. He may be the older one…but he’s really not the one in charge. He shouldn’t be what’s stopping you.” Turning, she walked away leaving a bewildered Eiji, who held his lips with his fingers.

How long had she been like that?


	6. Mayodonuts

Their first Christmas together. Haruto could honestly not wait to come home to Kousuke. They’d exchange presents, have hot chocolate, wear ugly sweaters, and who knows what else. A blush spread to his cheeks. Last Christmas had been complicated by the Phantoms. This year not only did he have a boyfriend to spend it with, but things were quiet. It would be his first Christmas that had no problems. His first quiet and happy Christmas.

Anyone could imagine his suprise when he opened the door to see Kousuke naked on the bed. Well, he was naked except for the gift bow around his parts. Kousuke waggled his eyeborws, lifting a piece of mistletoe above his head. 

"Come and kiss your present." Kousuke stuttered out. His face read confident, but his voice was shaky as he wasn’t sure this had been the best idea. Haruto proceeded to drop everything in his hands with the most surprised expression Kousuke had ever seen. "HARUTO. OH GOD DID I BREAK YOU?" Kousuke jumped up throwing the mistletoe and running forward. His junk slipped from the bow.

Haruto’s eyes widened and drifted downwards. 

Of course Kousuke being Kousuke somehow didn’t notice, and continued to run towards him. Haruto immediately covered his eyes with his hand. This was the opposite of how he imagined Christmas.

"Dude. Haruto. Look at me! I’m sorry. Too much? I thought you might like me not being so squeamish with dude on dude stuff. You know some incentive…ah…man..Too much too soon. Don’t hate me. Please? Say something. Haruto!" Kousuke grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.

Slowly, his brain started to reboot inbetween shakes. He tried looking anywhere but Kousuke’s dick. Oh the mistletoe…

Quickly, Haruto grabbed it, slipping out of Kousuke’s grasp and put it above their heads.

"Oi, mayobrains." Haruto spoke, completely ingoring Kousuke’s rant. "Look Mistletoe." He then silenced Kousuke with a kiss. "Now put some clothes on. I’ll do unwrapping of that present later."

"….oh…okay" Kousuke grinned shepishly. "…Can you help me undo the bow. I actually don’t know how"


	7. Lemon (Takatora/Ryouma)

”Kiss me Takatora!” Ryouma grinned, holding the mistletoe above them. “I’ve done some studying, and I’ve deduced that your lips will taste rather great against mine.” He leaned over the desk, trying to get his attention.

How many times did Takatora have to tell Ryouma that work was work and that this was not work? Their relationship was to be held in private, not continuously over his desk. But the man had a way with words. He knew how to pull at Takatora to get what he wanted. He knew even better ever loophole out of every rule. The man was a danger to his sanity.

Then it started.

"Takatora~~~!" He then proceeded to knock all the paperwork in front of him off the table. "It’s the rules of mistletoe. Kiss me."

"I was doing that." Takatora growled, about to get up to recover the papers.

"You should be doing me." Ryouma whined, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "Such nice lips. Such a waste to be used for so little." He dragged his fingers over his lips, his eyes wide. "Such delicious cheekbones..I wonder how’d they feel between my thighs..you think I’d get cuts from a blow job…"

"No." Takatora refused to allow him to see anger. That would only provoke him more. If he was able to stay calm long enough, he’d leave him alone.

"Oh?" Ryouma pulled himself onto the table. "No? I don’t quite understand. All I want is a kiss?" He then proceeded to grind his foot against Tak—

With the fastest reflexes he had, Takatora stood up, grabbed Ryouma’s jacket and pulled him into a kiss.

"You have your kiss now leave!!" Takatora spoke quickly, trying to fight the erection.

"Merry Christmas." Laughing, he spun around off the desk, before heading out the door. "Don’t work too late tonight…I’ll be expecting my present in the form of your naked ass on my bed."

There was no use resisting him.


	8. EiAn

”What’s with the look on your face?” Ankh spoke, narrowing his eyes at him. “More importantly, why are you stopping in the middle of the kitchen doorway.” He’d never understand Eiji. Why did he do anything he did? He was in the way of his ice!

"…Ankh, there’s mistletoe above the door." Eiji swallowed nervously. That was the last time he went to Chiyoko for advice. Hina would have been a better choice. Mistletoe was not a way to admit feelings to a greed.

"…mistlewhat?" Ankh looked up. "Is it somesort of paralyzing agent? If it isn’t, I don’t see why you can’t move out of the way." There was probably some sort of human tradition he didn’t understand.

"It’s mistletoe Ankh!" Chiyoko cheered as she ran to the scene of her greatest crime yet. "It’s tradition to kiss who’s under it with you!"

"Kiss…?" Ankh raised an eyebrow. Ah, that’d explain the expression on his face. "That’s a strange tradition." The blush on Eiji’s cheeks spread faster, and Ankh wondered what Eiji taste like. Probably not like his delicious ice.

"Chiyoko there’s no need to make An—" Eiji tried to protest, but the Greeed had pulled Eiji down by his shirt, forced his lips against his. The kiss was unusual, and it was more along the lines of Ankh trying to taste Eiji’s lips than an actual kiss. It wasn’t bad considering neither of them really know how to kiss.

"….Sweet…not like my ice. But not bad. I want kisses on top of my ice supply." Ankh nodded and continued onto the kitched.

Eiji tried to slowly piece together what the fuck just happened.


	9. R-Grape

It’d been his duty to avoid every single mistletoe in this godforsaken place. Who’s idea was it to set up mistletoe at this get together? Micchy only knew a handful of people, and honestly, kissing a bunch of people wasn’t his idea of fun.

"Oh. It seems Ura’s trap caught someone else." A boy, with strangely purple eyes and a purple streak, looked at him with an expression that was a bit terrifying to say the least. "You’re a beat rider! I’ve heard about you! Ah, we should dance!" He clapped his hands together, skipping a bit.

"……." Micchy looked at him concerned for a moment. "…Ah….dancing? That sounds fun.." There was something offputting about him, though Micchy couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

"Ah before I forget!" Ryuuta pointed up to the mistletoe before planting one on his lips. "Now then!" He grabbed him by his hands. "Let’s dance!"


	10. PecoZack

It was understandable, Peco told himself. Zack liked Kaito. Who didn’t like Kaito? It was more or less a known fact that every member of Baron wanted to fuck Kaito. Wasn’t that why half of them joined? That was why he had joined after all. However, it was definitely not the case anymore.

There were pangs of jealousy every time Zack paid more attention to Kairo than him. It was obvious why considering Zack’s position. Even more so considering Peco was probably the most usual member on the team.

Peco never gave up though. He couldn’t really win in an all out attack for Zack’s affection. However, he could cheat. He definitely could. When things don’t go his way, Peco uses the only thing he really has going for him: his ability to use anything to his advantage that he shouldn’t.

Cue the mistletoe. 

It was hung in the main doorway of the Baron HQ. He’d wait until Zack was underneath it, which he normally walked under it around this time. He’d then quickly run under, and by the rules of mistletoe, he’d have to kiss him. Then, Peco would use the magic properties of the mistletoe kiss to woo Zack. Finally, he’d like him.

There had been a miscalculation. Zack was walking towards the mistletoe, but Kaito was next to him. NO. NO NO. Kaito would kiss Zack, and he’d lose him forever. Wasn’t Kaito out today Christmas Shopping?!

Closing his eyes, he shot a rock at Kaito’s feet, trying to distract him so he’d be a bit behind Zack. He wasn’t really thinking about the action, but he could not have that happen.

The exact second Zack was under the mistletoe, Kaito tripped and fell face forward and Peco stood, hoping that Kaito wouldn’t kick him out of Team Baron.

"Kaito!" Zack turned and helped him up, turning to glare at Peco. "What was that for?" Kaito himself looked absolutely pissed.

Clenching the slingshot, Peco frowned, trying to possibly think of a way to get out of this. “….The mistletoe..” Peco pointed up to the plant above Zack and Peco.

"…." Kaito shook his head, a sort of smile on his face. "it’s fine then. I’ll leave you two." He then turned leaving a very confused Zack and Peco.

"But Kaito—He!" Zach turned to him. "….mistletoe huh? I guess we h—"

Peco leaned up, smashing his lips against Zack’s. Pulling back, he gave him a determined look. “I like you. Okay Zack! I know you probably like Kaito, but I like you. You should give me a chance I—”

"I was going Christmas shopping with Kaito you know…" Zack gave a small smile, holding up a huge scarf. "It’s a little early, but…" He wrapped it around the two of them. It was one of the couple scarfs.

"….I don’t understand why you think I’d like Kaito. Sure he’s our boss but he’s not my type." He ruffled his hair, pulling on the scarf to give a kiss.


	11. TakeruRyuunosuke

It had not been either of their ideas. Takeru was too busy being Takeru to even conceive this. The idea of Ryuunosuke planning something like this to have his Lord well…kiss him…was not even an option.

It had been Genta. Genta because the two danced around each other in the most ridiculous manner possible. Genta because the two of them really needed to get laid, and he was sick of the sheer amount of tension and frustration they created. It was obvious they liked eachother.

It had been Genta who had coerced the enter team to trap Ryuunosuke and Takeru underneath a door way that had not one but 6 strings of mistletoe. He’d even got the Kuroko and Jii in on this.

"What is the meaning of this!" Ryuunosuke looked up at the mistletoe, and then at everyone. "How can all of you do this? Do you know how inappropriate this is? Do you understand how a situation like this could destroy the team dynamic!" Takeru stood quietly staring at the mistletoe, as Ryuunosuke grew more and more hysterical.

"Honestly, the two of you love each other so much, it’s frustrating to watch." Mako answered crossing her arms, and pushing Ryuunosuke back towards Takeru as he tried to escape.

"I! That’s nonsense! He’s my lord of course I love him. In a very professional manner!" Ryuunosuke stomped his foot. This destroyed every concept of authority that he understood. "Honestly I—"

With a sigh, Takeru kissed Ryuunosuke quietly. “The first you should know about Genta is that he never gives up when he thinks something is right.”

Ryuunosuke sputtered, covering his mouth. “My lord there was no need to—”

"I wanted to." Takeru shurgged, a small smile on his lips. Sighing again, he glared at Genta. "I don’t agree with the way he did this..but…thank you I suppose."

"You?! Wanted?!? Too?!?" Ryuunosuke’s face went a shade of red darker than Takeru, as his eyes grew wide. "My lord…I…" His eyes grew teary. "I am not worthy of you—"

Takeru silenced him with a kiss. “You like me right? I like you. Let’s just get it out in the open so we can go train.” He grabbed him by the hand and tugged him towards outside.

"Just because you got us together doesn’t mean you can skip training."


	12. Ian's Quest

There was only one time of the year that was nearly as much fun as Valentines day, and that was Mistletoe season. Christmas was a blast, but Mistletoe season was truly a great time of the year. When else could you hang a plant above your head so that people had to kiss you?

This year was special however. This was the Kyoryuger’s first Christmas, and he had an evil plan. He was going to get a kiss from every Kyoryuger (that wasn’t dead, underaged, or dating..or Torin). In reality, the just left Nossan, King, and Ucchy. Still, it counted as every Kyoryuger to him.

Thus, he grabbed his weapon of choice: a mistletoe head band, and he went out to grab his targets.

"Hey! King!" Ian grinned running over to the man who was discussing something with Torin. Before he could respond to his greeting, Ian stood next to him and pointed at the headband. "Look it’s mistletoe!" He smiled wide, wagging his eyebrows. "Oh my. I guess that means you have to kiss me!" Torin stared on in amusement, as King then proceeded to grab Ian, and kiss him hard.

Letting go of Ian, he flashed him a big smile, and a thumbs up. “All you had to do was ask Ian! I love sharing my bravery through kisses.” Ian pulled back, holding his face for a second. He hadn’t expected that serious of a kiss. Well, that was more than fine. Onto his second target.

"Is that mistletoe? I guess-" Ian swooped in, kissing Nossan hard before any ounce of a pun could pass his lips. "You’re actaully attractive, but the puns are a turn off for me." He smiled nervously, before leaving Nossan holding his lips not sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult.

Ucchy was going to be his favorite. He stood next to him pointing at the mistletoe. Ucchy stared in confusion.

"…Why are you hanging a plant from your head, Sir Ian? I do not understand the point? Is it a way to ward away evil spirits on Christmas!" God, Ucchy was adorable.

"It’s mistletoe. You have to kiss who you’re underneath it with." Ian grinned, waiting for the embarassed expression to fill Ucchy’s features. And boy did it. The blush on Ucchy’s face was the deepest he’d ever seen on the man. The kiss was chaste and sweet and everything he’d expected for him.

Ah yes, Mistletoe season.


End file.
